Je suis à toi
by kekenat
Summary: UA La vie de Harry, jeune homme seul et renfermé voit sa vie être complètement bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un blond terriblement sexy. DMXHP


**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J K Rowling. Non sans blague?**

**JE SUIS A TOI**

Quand Harry se réveilla se matin là dans son lit de son appartement Londonien, sa première pensée fut « Putain de vie »

Il était étudiant à la fac de droit, plus précisément en troisième année et le bilan qu'il pouvait faire à se moment de sa vie était vide, vide et archi vide.

Alors explication, tout d'abord ses parents étaient morts quand il avait un an dans un accident de voitures, heureusement qu'il avait était recueillit par son parrain Sirius Black et le mari de celui là même Remus Lupin Black. Son enfance avait été heureuse malgré le manque de ses parents et l'absence totale d'amis à l'école. Il pensait à ce moment là que les enfants de l'école maternelle n'aimaient pas le fait qu'il soit élevé par deux hommes et que ça allait s'arranger au fur et à mesure qu'il grandirait, seulement il avait grandit, au collège cela avait était pareil et au lycée, encore pire, les adolescents étaient très blessant et cela n'était pas rare de voir rentrer Harry à la maison en pleure.

Désormais Harry étudiait le droit et bien qu'il soit toujours seul, cela c'était arranger car dans une université il y avait tellement d'élève que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le fait de n'avoir jamais eu d'amis faisait qu'il était un garçon très réservé, peu loquace et méfiant envers les autres.

Harry sortit de son lit et fila sous la douche, en ce mois de novembre il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans son appartement. Une fois habillé, il prit son déjeuner puis partis en cours.

Voila comment se passait la plupart de ses journées, rien de bien intéressant.

Après ses cours, c'est-à-dire à 16 heures, Harry partit pour sa visite hebdomadaire à ses parrains.

Il sonna à la porte et se fut un Remus échevelait et débraillait qui vint lui sauter dessus en guise de bonjour.

« Ry, comment tu vas ? Tu as maigris non ? »

Harry rigola. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je mange très bien. »

« Tu es sûr… »

« Remus arrête de t'inquiété tu vois bien qu'il est en bonne santé. » dit Sirius qui venait d'entrer, il embrassa Harry sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

« Alors tu vas bien, l'école pas trop dur. » demanda Sirius.

« Non ça va, je m'en sort bien. »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Au moment du diner, Sirius c'était imperceptiblement tendu.

« Ecoute Harry, tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de ma cousine Narsissa qui vivait au Etat Unis avec son mari et son fils. Et bien ils viennent de rentrer en Angleterre. Leur fils qui à ton âge, faisait du droit comme toi et il va reprendre ici et en fait ses parents et nous même voulions savoir si tu serais d'accord pour partager ton appartement avec lui ? »

Sirius et Remus le regardait anxieusement.

« Heu… Beh tu sais, je suis habitué à vivre seul et je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que il pourrait venir partager mon appartement. »

« Bon je suis content de savoir que tu sois d'accord car ils doivent arriver dans quelques minutes et on leur à plus ou moins déjà dit oui. » dit Sirius en rougissant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Il était temps qu'ils mettent Harry au courant car déjà on sonnait à la porte, ce fut cette fois Sirius qui alla ouvrir.

Il revint dans la cuisine avec une famille entièrement blonde, la femme était magnifique et avait une classe incroyable. Son mari avait l'air fier et il dégagé une telle prestance que s'en était incroyable. Quand les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui les accompagnés son cœur fit un looping dans sa poitrine, manqua un battement puis finalement repartis à cent à l'heure. Il était magnifique et diablement sexy, oui Harry le trouvait carrément sexy, car Harry 20 ans était irrémédiablement et désespérément gays. Voila le plus grand désespoir de sa vie, il était homosexuel, vierge et terriblement seul.

Ce fut la voie de Sirius qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Il lui présentait sa cousine, son mari Lucius et son fils Draco.

« Très heureux de vous rencontrer. » dit Harry.

« Nous aussi Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Draco ? » répondit Narsissa.

« Je pense, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi dans l'appartement mais je m'y habituerais. »

« C'est vraiment sympa de bien vouloir le partager avec moi, je t'en suis très reconnaissant. » dit le jeune blond d'une voie chaude et sensuelle qui remua Harry jusqu'au fond de son être.

La soirée se passa relativement bien et le moment de repartir arriva vite, Harry et Draco repartirent à l'appartement du brun en embarquant les bagages du blond.

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appart, alluma la lumière et entra suivit de Draco.

« Voila bienvenue chez nous. Alors c'est un peu petit mais voila on sera tranquille. »

« Ne t'en fait pas c'est très bien. C'est déjà sympa que tu m'accueille. »

Harry lui sourit sans répondre et le mena à la chambre.

Elle était dans les tons beiges, autours des fenêtres de longs rideaux rouges apportaient une touche de couleur à cette chambre. Son grand lit aux draps de mêmes couleurs que les rideaux trôné contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre.

« Bon je vais te laisser le lit cette nuit et je vais m'installer dans le salon sur le canapé. » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? Non il n'y à aucune raison pour que tu face ça, soit je dors moi sur le canapé soit on partage le lit. »

« Heu tu sais je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Allé c'est décidé on se partage le lit, après tout il est assai grand pour deux et plus tard on s'arrangera. »

« D'accord, bon on se couche car je suis carrément crevé. Tu peux te préparer pour la nuit d'abord, je prendrais la salle de bain après. » Dit Harry.

Draco partit à la salle de bain et quand il revint dix minutes plus tard, il était plus sexy que jamais, vêtu d'un boxer bleu qui le moulait à la perfection. Harry en eu le souffle coupait.

Il ne dit rien, baissa la tête et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Il revint rouge comme une tomate vêtu de son boxer noir, il se coucha du côté du lit non occupé par Draco et éteint la lumière.

« Bonne nuit. » dit il d'une voie étranglé.

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Draco de sa voie douce.

Harry éteint la lumière et se tourna dos à Draco, il ne vit donc pas le sourire éblouissant de Draco qui par la suite se tourna à son tour et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry émergeât de son sommeil, il s'aperçût que la surface sur laquelle sa tête était posée était trop chaude et sentait trop bon pour être son oreiller. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il mena sa main pour toucher cette surface. Un torse !! Il était couché sur un torse, mais à qui appartenait il ? Puis c'est souvenir lui revinrent, c'était celui de Draco, il ouvrit les yeux et leva le visage vers l'endormi. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Draco, Harry se figea et arrêta de respirer. Plus un seul de ses cils ne bougeaient. Soudain un rire clair se fit entendre et Harry leva la tête puis s'écarta de Draco.

« Désolé. » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais que tu es une vrai bouillote. »

« Heu… encore désolé. Mais tu sais j'ai dû avoir froid pendant la nuit et je me suis rapproché de la seule source de chaleur… et… »

« Hey !! J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et puis tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es gêné. »

« Heu… beh… heu… c'est que… Heu… Je veux dire que… enfin voila quoi. »

Draco rigola et Harry rougit.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu rentre maintenant à la fac alors que le semestre à commencé. » demanda Harry.

« J'ai eu une dérogation spéciale du doyen, c'est cool non ? Il me tarde de commencer les cours ici. »

« Hum… oui j'imagine. »

Ils se préparèrent en silence, déjeunèrent et partirent direction la fac.

Arrivé à celle-ci, Draco était excité comme une puce.

« Il me tarde de connaître tous tes amis. »

« Mes amis ? » demanda Harry.

« Beh oui tes amis, tu as bien des amis, non ? »

« Beh non je n'ai pas d'amis, désolé. »

« Hein mais pourquoi, tout le monde à des amis. » dit Draco interloqué.

« Oui surement, mais je préfère être seul. »

« Ah !! Ok. » Draco ne dit plus rien même s'il pensait que quelque chose d'étrange se cachait dessous.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'amphithéâtre du premier cours, Draco observait Harry pour voir comment il se comportait au milieu de la foule. La constatation était affligeante, il ne parlait à personne, se glissait dans les couloirs en silence et en évitant de se faire remarquer.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc de l'amphi et s'en parler attendirent le début du cours.

Voila comment ce passait les journées, ils suivaient les cours la plupart du temps en silence puis rentraient chez eux, dinaient et se couchaient dans le même lit.

Un mois passa ainsi, Draco c'était fait des amis dont Mike. Mike était un jeune homme de 21 ans, grand et musclé qui possédait également des magnifiques yeux bleus.

Depuis que Draco avait fait la connaissance de Mike, Harry restait de moins en moins avec lui, il prétendait vouloir être un peu seul et partait souvent s'asseoir un peu plus dans les amphis.

Ce matin là quand Draco et Harry entrèrent dans les classes, Mike n'était pas encore là, ils s'installèrent sur les quelques places qui restaient, le blond à côté d'une fille et Harry à sa droite. Mike arriva enfin et s'avança vers les deux amis et arrivait enfin au niveau de Harry, il le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier se leva d'un coup.

« Heu… J'ai envi d'être seul… je vais un peu plus loin. » Bafouilla t'il.

Le blond ne dit rien, mais il ne compris tout de même pas la réaction de son ami.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient tout les trois à la sortie de la fac.

« Hey… Ce soir je sors en boite, ça vous dit ? » Demanda Mike.

« Ouai très bonne idée, t'en pense quoi Harry ? »

Avant que Harry ai eu le temps de répondre, Mike lui lança le plus méchant regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Heu… tu sais moi, je j'ai des devoirs à faire et je suis un peu fatigué… mais allez y vous. Bon je rentre à plus tard. » Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Draco le regarda partir de plus en plus intrigué.

Harry fut seul toute la soirée, Draco n'était pas rentré manger avec lui. Il c'était finalement couché sans attendre qu'il rentre.

Il fut réveillé vers 2 heurs du matin par un bruit qui venait du salon, il se leva et le spectacle qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte lui coupa la respiration et lui déchira le cœur.

Draco et Mike était sur le canapé et s'embrassaient comme des perdus tout en se déshabillant.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, Draco la personne dont il était amoureux couchait avec une autre personne que lui sur son canapé. Il l'avait accueillit chez lui et il osait lui broyait le cœur comme ça. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais rien dit, mais c'était avec lui que le blond dormait tout les soirs, c'est dans ses bras que tout les matins il se réveillait. Draco aurait dû comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Il mit le coussin sur sa tête pour ne pas entendre les gémissements qui venaient du salon.

Ce fut la nuit la plus difficile pour Harry, il pleura beaucoup et se leva très tard pour ne pas risquer de croiser Mike et ne surtout pas voir Draco.

Finalement il dû bien se lever et il entra dans le salon l'estomac contracté. Draco était là, assis sur le canapé un café à la main.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Le brun sentit son estomac se contracter encore plus.

« Salut, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui merci ça peut aller. »

Il partit se faire un café et entre le moment où il entra dans la cuisine et celui où il revint dans le salon sa décision était prise.

« Ecoute Draco, j'ai fait un effort mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre cohabitation, je suis trop habitué à vivre seul, alors j'aimerais soit que tu te trouve un autre appartement soit je te le laisse et je vais aller habiter quelques temps chez Remus et Sirius. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ça se passait bien et puis si je suis venu c'est par ce que je n'avais pas d'autre appartement et mes parents habite trop loin de la Fac. »

« Alors ce que l'on va faire c'est que tu vas rester ici et je vais aller chez mes parrains. »

« D'accord mais est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Draco qui ne comprenait plus.

« Non c'est juste que je ne préfère pas vivre avec quelqu'un, je suis plus tranquille seul.

« D'accord mais ça me dérange de te prendre ton appart, donc le plus vite possible je vais m'en trouver un autre. »

« C'est comme tu veux, bon si ça te dérange pas je pars dès aujourd'hui, je vais donc faire mes bagages.

C'est ainsi que Harry retourna vivre chez Remus et Sirius. Les deux hommes le virent débarquer sans comprendre et ne préférèrent pas lui poser de question vu sa mauvaise mine.

De toute la soirée Harry ne parla pratiquement pas et il monta se coucher tôt.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, que Remus inquiet, décida d'aller lui parler. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son filleul.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre. »

« T'inquiète pas Remus, c'est juste un coup de blues. »

Remus s'assis sur le lit.

« Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, c'est Draco ? »

Harry se tendit.

« C'est donc lui qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Remus.

« C'est juste… C'est idiot… Tu vois au début je n'étais pas trop d'accord pour qu'il vienne et j'ai appris à le connaître, et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Avant-hier il est sorti en boite avec un mec qui est de la fac et ils sont rentraient à l'appart et ils ont couché ensemble sur le canapé et ça m'a juste fait tellement de peine, tu imagine, sur mon canapé, de mon appartement. Du coup je suis partis je ne peux pas rester vivre avec lui en l'aimant en sachant qu'il va surement ramener d'autre mec à la maison. Au Remus ça fait tellement mal, j'étais tranquille avant quand j'étais seul et j'étais plus heureux que maintenant. »

Harry se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras du châtain.

Sirius à la porte avait tout entendu, il fulminait contre ce blondinet qui faisait pleurer Harry.

Il prit les clés de sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement.

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte la première chose qu'il vit fut un point qui lui atterrit dans son nez.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu n'es pas bien Sirius. »

« Espèce de petit con prétentieux t'es content de toi ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, t'es vraiment pas bien ? »

Le blond se tenait le nez qui pissait le sang.

« T'es content de toi, tu étais obligé de le séduire pour lui briser le cœur ? Hein ? »

« Mais de qui tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte. »

« Je te parle de Harry, petit abruti. Qui est entrain de pleurer à la maison par ce que tu lui à brisé le cœur !! »

« Ecoute je ne comprends pas ce que tu me raconte, je ne sors pas avec Harry. »

« Non mais ça n'empêche pas que tu la séduit pour aller t'envoyer en l'air avec un autre !! »

Draco se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant.

« Il nous à vu ? Oh merde. »

« Oui il vous à vu et ça la complètement retourné !! »

« Ecoute j'étais complètement bourré ce soir là, je me souviens pratiquement de rien. »

« Beh Harry lui il s'en souvient, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser et je ne veux rien entendre. »

Sur ce Sirius embarqua Draco s'en lui demander son avis direction la maison.

Arrivé à destination il le poussa jusque dans la chambre de Harry où bientôt sil se retrouva seul avec lui.

« Heu Sirius est venu me chercher. »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? » demanda d'une petite voie Harry.

« Ecoute Harry je suis désolé que tu nous est vu avec Mike, mais j'étais totalement bourré ce soir là. »

« Ce n'est pas grave tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Tu sais Sirius m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange, il parait que je t'ai séduit. » dit Draco doucement.

« Heu…Beh…non. »

« C'est dommage, car tu vois si je suis sortis et que j'ai beaucoup bus c'est par ce qu'on se parlés de moins en moins. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, dit moi je peux t'embrasser ? » murmura le blond tout près.

« Heu… »

Sa phrase mourut sous les lèvres de Draco qui c'était doucement posée sur les siennes et qui les caressées tout doucement et sensuellement.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Harry s'en jamais ne détacher leurs lèvres.

Il passa sa langue sur la bouche du brun pour lui demander le droit d'entrer et bientôt leur langue se caressait amoureusement.

Il poussa légèrement Harry vers l'arrière pour s'allonger sur lui. Il passa lentement la main sous son tee-shirt et Harry l'arrêta.

« Non s'il te plait. » murmura le brun.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je l'ai jamais fait et de savoir que t'a couché avec l'autre il y à même pas 2 jours ça me bloque. »

« Oui je comprends ne t'en fait pas. Dit tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison, je te promets d'être tout à toi, de toutes façon, je ne parle plus à Mike et je l'ai carrément foutu dehors hier matin. »

« Ok je reviens à la maison. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Draco se pencha sur lui et lui reprit les lèvres avec douceur.

Et la vie repris son cours, Draco se montrait très patient sans jamais brusqué Harry et ils s'aperçurent vite que la vie était magnifique quand on était amoureux et heureux.

C'est pour cette raison que un mois plus tard, Harry se sentait enfin près à faire l'amour avec Draco. C'est ce que celui-ci comprit en rentrant le soir et en trouvant Harry couché en boxer et diablement sexy sur leur lit. Cela coupa le souffle de Draco, il lâcha ses affaires et fonça sur Harry.

Il se dévêtit en un tour de main et se coucha sur le brun.

Ils s'affolèrent de caresses, Draco passant sa langue et ses mains sur tout le corps de son chéri.

Il mit le brun à quatre pattes, de sa main il caressa le sexe du brun, le masturbant doucement, passant de temps en temps son pouce sur le sexe violacé. De sa langue il retraça la colonne vertébrale de Harry, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'aux magnifiques globes musclés qu'était les fesses du brun, sa langue se glissa entre elle pour aller lécher langoureusement l'intimité de Harry qui poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et lécha trois de ses doigts lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Le blond glissa ses doigts, les uns après les autres dans son orifice pour le préparer.

« Prend moi. » gémit Harry.

Et c'est ce que fit Draco, il se glissa lentement en lui, attentif à chaque crispation, chaque gémissement du petit corps sous lui jusqu'à la délivrance finale ou ils crièrent à l'unisson leur plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient, tendrement enlacés et repus, le rire de Draco perça le silence.

« T'es sûr que t'était vierge. »

« Beh oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'était ouaou. »

« Merci. »

Draco se tourna doucement vers lui, l'embrassa et glissa ses lèvres vers son oreille.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura t'il.

Harry fut ému.

« Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils s'aimèrent encore longtemps.

**FIN**


End file.
